


The Only Truth

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Famous musicians, Gen, Love/Hate, Mild Angst, maybe an excessive amount of swearing, singer/songwriter, then full on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Rey is a struggling singer/songwriter who catches her big break when her cover of a Knights of Ren song goes viral. Before she knows it, she's spending studio time with the prickly Kylo Ren, who is busy working on his first solo album, and none of it goes as expected.





	The Only Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sokki09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/gifts).



> I hope you like it!
> 
> I had a handful of prompts to choose from and went with a modern AU - famous musicians collabing or on tour together, while also adding in heavy doses of working in close quarters while not really getting along as well as dashes of light and fluffiness. 
> 
> This turned into a monster, and I'm not really sorry about it.
> 
> I would also like to note that I pulled most of my music knowledge from hazy memories, and that I took massive liberties with how recording albums actually works! All songs mentioned are real, and you can get the details on them in the end notes.
> 
> A very special thank you goes out to MelodeeKS99 who beta read this for me and was an absolute saint who didn't balk at the length of this or the absurd amount of commas I originally had in this when I sent it to her. Any further mistakes found are my own, because I kept poking at this thing after she was done.

The alarm on her phone, under her pillow blared loud enough to startle her awake. Groping for the phone, she pulled it out and squinted at it, groaning at the time. 5:15AM. That was exactly the time she set it for, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

A message from her manager pinged onto the screen, reminding her to be ready for the car so they could be at the studio by 7:00 on the dot. He blathered on about what a big deal this opportunity was for her, and _blah, blah, blah_. Rey _knew_ it was a huge opportunity. She was a small time singer/songwriter. It was just her and her guitar, and her new manager, trying to make it in the music industry.

She had spent the past few years trying to cultivate a following. It started out with silly covers and grew into some more original takes on popular songs. Then, a year and a half ago, she began to upload sporadic original songs to her YouTube channel and released an EP;mostly on her own and definitely with the help of her circle of friends.

Two months ago was when things started to get really insane. She had released a - not super serious acoustic cover - of ‘ _Take it all Back*’_ by The Knights of Ren, and for a reason known only to the fickle gods of the internet, it blew up. Someone from Ellen had called her phone while she was at work, she had listened to the voicemail on her break from stocking shelves, then listened to it three more times before looking the number up on Google; sure it had to be some kind of joke.

When she stumbled into her apartment after work, her roomate, Finn, was practically buzzing with excitement. 

“Rey! You are not going to believe who called here today!” He shouted at her, tackling her in a bear hug as soon as the door was shut.

“Did The Ellen Show call you too?!” She asked, bewildered.

“Whaaaaaaat?! Ellen called you?! Oh my god, Rey!” he shook his head. “No! No, Kylo Ren’s manager called here.”

“Oh god, oh my god, oh god. They’ve seen it?!” Rey gripped the sleeves of Finn’s leather jacket and jerked it in panic. 

“Well, yeah, you’ve got several million views in less than a week. I might have creeped the comments people were tagging their account like crazy, and linking them to it on all of their social media. Rey, sit down and take a breath, but I’m going to freak out for you. THIS IS AWESOME!” He ushered her to the couch and forced her to sit. “I’ll go get you a water.” he mumbled, taking in her pallid complexion and shaking hands.

Rey took deep breaths while he was gone, pulling out her phone and finally checking her twitter. She shut it quickly, too overwhelmed by the sheer number of notifications staring back at her. A glass of water was pressed into her hands and she took deep gulps before looking back at Finn. “What did his manager want?”

“Oh! Yeah, he’s apparently working on a solo album right now and something about bringing you on to maybe collaborate on a song, or sing a song, or something. You’re gonna work with him. You’re going to need a real agent, babe.”

Rey let out a bark of surprised laughed. “I’m not sure this isn’t a dream, Finn.” He leaned over and pinched her, flashing a wide grin. “I’m awake. Okay, I guess, you can tell Poe to finally make the call.” She said reluctantly.

Finn jumped up, pumping his fist, and immediately called Poe, who worked for Rebel Alliance Talent and had been hounding Rey about signing with them since they had first met. Rey kept finding flimsy excuses not to do it, most of them stemming from fear of losing control over her life, but she trusted Poe not to muck it all up, and things were moving too fast to do this alone, like she had been.

And now, here she was: two months and one adorably awkward (according to Finn) appearance on The Ellen Show later, standing in the middle of her bathroom staring into the mirror, toothbrush hanging limply from her mouth. This would be her third day in the studio with Kylo Ren, and it hadn’t been going great. 

Rey had, reasonably, been incredibly excited for the opportunity to work with Kylo Ren, the tall, dark, and intriguingly handsome lead singer of The Knights of Ren. She tried to wear something cute and professional. She didn’t want it to look like she was trying too hard, but she absolutely felt like she was trying too hard. She skipped breakfast that morning, her stomach doing nothing but roiling with nerves, and had paced the rug in her living room so many times, Finn told her to sit down because she was stressing him out. 

Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn’t what she got. Kylo was not a morning person and seemed less than impressed with Rey. He knew her manager, Han Solo, somehow, and the two of them seemed to have some sort of history. Tense, was the nicest word she could use to describe that. Then, he didn’t even shake her hand or say hello when they first met, just said: “So you’re the scavenger.” before he turned to walk into the studio, leaving Rey standing there, dumbfounded and questioning this entire endeavor. She began to regret ever posting one of his bands songs - and thinking he was attractive.

She turned to ask Han what she should do and he just gestured with a hand that she should follow Kylo, so she did. The closing of the studio door behind her was loud in her ears, even if it wasn’t in reality. It felt like a tomb closing.

“You gonna stand there all day? Or are you going to actually contribute something?” Rey peeked around a partition to find him sitting at a keyboard, jotting down notes.

“Y-yeah,” she nodded and he looked up sharply. “Oh! Uhhh, I’m going with the contributing option.” Rey cleared her throat and gathered her courage, taking a step toward him and then immediately becoming distracted “Oh, wow, is that really a custom Martin acoustic?” Weaving closer to the sleek black body, with accents of silver on the guitar.

“It is. Don’t touch it.”

“I won’t. I brought my own guitar, but wow.” She looked back at the guitar with unguarded longing, then turned to find Kylo staring at her with a slightly surprised and interested look.

“That won’t be necessary; your guitar. We won’t be using it today, if ever.” Kylo told her eventually. “Come over here and sit, I won’t bite.” He gave her a penetrating once over. “Unless you ask,” he smirked.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Damn, that’s such an original line, I don’t know what to do.” She gestured around him. “You want to share the bench?” She asked.

“Yup.” He replied, popping the ‘P’ and scooting over marginally. “You ever collaborated with anyone before?” He asked as she gingerly perched on the far edge of the bench.

“Uh, no. Just me. Sometimes I bounce song ideas off of my friends, but that’s it.”

Kylo released a long sigh. “Alright. I’ve got rough lyrics worked out, and a melody.”

“Okay, can I see it?” 

Kylo handed the sheet of paper over with a huff and sat there, glowering at her as she read over it. “Wow, this is - this is a real departure from what you normally do.”

“This is a solo album. I’m trying to branch out,” he grunted, sounding offended.

“I didn’t say it was bad! I was just surprised!” She tried to take the pencil from his hand and received a growl for her efforts.

“Don’t write on my paper. I don’t need you ruining this the way you butchered our song.”

“Look, dude, I do covers of songs I like, _for fun_! You and your people brought me in on this, so you must not have hated it.” She turned, facing him fully. “I didn’t ask to be brought in on this, but it’s a hell of an opportunity, so I’ll be damned if I let you try to run me off with your shit attitude. The conversations I’ve had about this were that it would be a joint effort, but if you just want me to come in and sing for you, I guess I can do that too. Or, if you want me gone, say the word and I’ll be gone, and glad to be rid of you.” Rey seethed, blinking, suddenly realizing how close she had leaned towards Kylo in her rant.

Kylo stared blandly back at her, before calmly pulling the slightly crumpled sheet music from her grip. “We’re done for the day.” He said after a minute. “I believe you can see yourself out.”

Rey could feel the rage creep up in her and shot up off of the bench. She would have knocked it over, if he hadn’t been sitting on it. She stalked out of the studio, angry that the soft closing door couldn’t slam behind her.

Han met her with a frown. “Let’s get you out of here, kid. Maybe grab a burger?” He offered consolingly.

“I’d rather punch something,” she grumbled, walking with him through the lobby.

He laughed. “We can arrange that, I’m sure. After a burger though.”

The second day had gone marginally better. She at least stayed an hour, which she was counting as a win, and then scribbled what she recalled of the lyrics down in her notebook while Han drove her back to her apartment complex. She spent the evening tweaking them to flow better, and then trying some stuff on her guitar for it.

Pulling her hair back into three buns, Rey decided she was going to go for a record breaking two hours of studio time today.

Finn was waiting in the kitchen with a travel mug of coffee for her. “Just sugar, no cream, in case you actually get to sing today.” He winked at her, and Rey moved in to give him a hug. 

“Thanks, Peanut.”

“You’re welcome, Peanut! I’ve gotta head out. Just wanted to wish you good luck today. He can’t be a massive ass all the time, right?”

Rey laughed. “Only time will tell, I guess. Have fun at work.”

“Ahh, yes, off to live the dream.” He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and darted out of the door.

Rey sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for her phone to ring. Moments later it did.

“I’m on my way,” she answered, hanging up immediately. She scooped up her purse and guitar, then locked the door behind her, before heading down the stairwell and making her way to Han’s car.

“Today is going to be great. I’ve got a feeling about it.” Han told her, as soon as she was in the passenger's seat.

“Well, at least _you_ do. My goal is not to get kicked out before two hours,” she replied, making Han laugh before they lapsed into silence, Rey sipping at her coffee.

When they arrived, the studio was dark. “What do we do now?” Rey asked. “Do you call Phasma?”

“Oh, no. You don’t ever call her - she calls you. I don't want to talk to her if I can help it.” Han answered, flicking on the lights. “Just go on in, riff a while, or whatever you want. I don’t think they’ll be long. It’s not like them to be late.”

Rey looked down at her guitar case before nodding resolutely. “Alright” She moved to the door. “If they aren’t here in an hour, or whenever you’re tired of hearing me, knock on the glass, or use the mic, yeah?”

“You got it, kid.” Han flashed a thumbs up before plonking down in a plush looking highbacked chair.

Rey moved into the studio proper and flicked open her guitar case. She sighed while tuning it, wanting to use Kylo’s custom. She had gotten close enough to it yesterday to freak out Kylo again, but determine it had a legitimate silver scratch plate, which she didn’t think was crazy practical, but it looked amazing. She pulled the piano bench back and set up her rework of the lyrics next to the sheet Kylo had left there. She smirked to see all of the handwritten edits he had made.

She ran through a few chord progressions, humming twinkle twinkle little star before starting in on their song. In a perfect world it was going to open with Kylo’s vocals, but until that bum showed up, she would do it. 

She started in on the instrumental; as far as she knew it was intended to be on the piano, but she couldn’t play one with any kind of skill, so she improvised it on her guitar, getting a feel for the verse before she started singing.

Moving into the faster beat of the chorus, she stumbled over the lyrics, then tried something different, jotting down the better flow before picking it back up again, and then switching to the range her vocals would fall into. Her fingers fumbled a chord, but she smiled, singing the alternating lines they would share.

Rey had opened her mouth to start in on the chorus again when the speakers crackled and a voice that wasn’t Han’s drifted over the sound system. “I thought I told you not to write on my paper.”

“Good morning, Kylo!” Rey smiled, finally looking up to the window. Han and Phasma both looking incredibly pleased and Kylo looking perfectly annoyed. “Jokes on you, brought my own paper,” she taunted, picking up said paper and waving it at him. “You gonna stand out there all day or are you going to come in here and actually work with me for once?” She rolled her eyes as she watched him just stand in the booth, crossing his arms to glare at her.

Rey let her fingers find the familiar chords of his song that had gotten her here and smirked at him. She felt a sick sense of glee twist in her gut when she saw his lip curl up in anger before he stomped out of her view. Moments later he was crossing the studio to where she was and she let the song fade out to a light plucking of the strings as he loomed over her.

“Play it again,” he grumbled, after an intense staring contest.

“Your song? Or ours?” She swung her legs around, tucking her right foot under her left knee.

“Ours.” He leaned over and picked up both sheets of music. “Your edits aren’t terrible.”

“Man, you really know how to compliment a lady,” Rey snorted, but snatched the paper with her chord progressions back before starting to play. She kept his gaze, nodding to him when he was to come in.

“What if... I don’t come in at the beginning of the chorus? Instead I come in on the second half?” Rey asked after they made it through the first pass.

“It would build drama., Let’s try it. Then we can switch it after your verse. You sing the first half of the chorus alone and then we both sing it.” Kylo suggested He stepped around her and pushed her and the piano bench forward a few inches before he sat down. “I’ll play with you. Or will that mess you up?”

“We aren’t recording, so, this is the time to mess up, right?” Rey asked, tilting her head back so she could see him. “Wait, let me turn around.” She shifted quickly, “This isn’t going to mess you up, is it?” She asked, waving the neck of her guitar that was now poised over the keyboard.

“If it is, I’ll just push you off of the bench,” Kylo drawled, propping his music up next to Rey’s on the stand. “Start at the top of the chorus.”

“Let’s start two bars earlier?”

“Fine. You start, I’ll come in with the piano.”

Now that he was sitting next to her, Rey found it was easier to study his face when he was singing. As the front man to The Knights of Ren he always seemed super moody. That was the general vibe of the whole band though: like a group of dudes who would fuck you up, but musically. Rey thought the bassist always looked a little scrawny. Here though, alone in the studio, Rey noticed that Kylo really showed his emotions with his eyes and at times seemed almost soft.

She was so caught up, staring at the way his shoulder length black hair curled slightly around his ears, that she almost missed her line. She definitely missed the first word, which earned her a glare from Kylo, but they kept going and, holy shit, this song was pretty sexy when you weren’t singing it alone.

“It feels like it’s missing something,” Kylo said suddenly, pulling his hands off the keys to frown at her.

“We could change the key a half step?” Rey asked. “Or do you just mean with the flow?”

“The flow.” 

She rested her forearms on the curve of her guitar as Kylo played a few chords. 

“What if, after the feel it in my body line we do…?” and he trailed off to sing it, adding in some ohs before singing the next line.

“Hmm, not terrible. You still want me up the octave for it or…?”

“Yeah, stay where you’ve been. Run it again.”

They spent the rest of the morning rehearsing the song. Rey eventually stood up, to pace the studio while they sang, feeling jittery and excited at the way the song was shaping up.

It was just after noon when Kylo called for a break, locking his fingers together and pushing them over his head to stretch as he stood, and Rey absolutely did not look at the sliver of skin exposed as his shirt lifted from the movement.

“Well, scavenger,” He said, turning to look at her, “you aren’t as terrible as I feared.”

Rey looked up from where she was returning her guitar to its case. “You keep calling me that.”

“Is that not what you are? Covering other people's songs, making money off of them?”

“So when I do it, it’s a problem for you? Didn’t your band cover ‘Sex is on Fire’ at almost every show on your last tour?”

“That’s different.”

“If what you meant by that was, ‘My name is Kylo Ren and sometimes I’m a hypocritical ass,’ then, I will agree,” Rey quipped, picking up her bottle of water and taking a deep drink.

“How dare you. Keep making me mad scavenger girl,” he threatened. “You’re lucky to be here. A nobody, about to catch her big break riding the coattails of one of the biggest names in the music industry,” Kylo seethed, his dark eyes flashing in anger. Rey watched with fascinated detachment as his hands clenched into fists, before he reached up to pull roughly at his hair. “We’re done for the day. I’ll have my people call your people on when I schedule recording time for the song.”

“I thought we were going to record next Friday?” Rey asked, only acknowledging his anger with a frown as she locked up her case.

“We’ll see. Now get out of here and keep practicing. I don’t need to go through the hassle of finding a new vocalist if you aren’t up to it when we record.”

Rey opened her mouth to say something, when Phasma’s voice crackled over the speaker, letting Kylo know his lunch had arrived. Her ride back home was quiet, with Han just letting her stew silently in the passenger's seat. She had her hand on the handle to get out when Han cleared his throat.

“Hey kid? Don’t let Kylo get to you, yeah? He’s always been intense.”

“Yeah.” Rey nodded. “I’m just, really worried that I’m going to mess this all up somehow... and not for him, but for me.”

“You’ve got incredible talent, but this gig, it’s going to work out. The two of you sound really great together, so, just don’t sweat it.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you around. I guess, call me when time gets scheduled?” She asked, finally stepping out of the car, moving to get her guitar from the backseat. 

“You got it, kid. Enjoy your afternoon.” He gave her an easy smile and she waved, turning to get to her apartment.

She spent the afternoon loafing on her couch after eating a bowl of ramen and letting CSI reruns play on low volume in the background so she didn’t feel so alone.

Once Finn showed up after work, she was on her feet and pacing across their small living room space.

“I mean, first of all, how dare he, right? I thought it was going really well today! Then he had to go and be a jerk. Like, oh man, I’m so sorry we aren’t all born into the industry and find a band also full of musicians kids and are just basically handed a recording contract just because.”

“Who are his parents?”

“Who knows.” Rey waved a hand. “He never says, just that they’re in the industry.”

“You’d think someone would be able to figure it out though, right? This is the modern age, and some guy with that ridiculous of a name is just running around out there and you want to tell me no one knows?”

“Finn! That is not the point of this conversation. He hates me! What if I get fired? You know I can’t keep my stupid mouth shut to save my career.”

“Rey. You aren’t going to get fired. And if you do, so what? You have a contract now too. You’re working on your own songs. Just become so kick ass that if this falls through, one day Kylo is knocking on your door to work with you again. This is also getting us nowhere. Lets order a pizza or something and then you can record some angsty song to get this mood out of your system.” Finn smiled at her, pulling pizza menus out from the drawer.

“Yeah, fine. Okay. I’m going to shower.” She plucked a menu from the displayed pile. “No Hawaiian this time. You’ve ordered it the last two times and I just want pepperoni for once.” She fake cried, making Finn laugh.

“You got it, stinky. Ahh! I didn’t mean it, I love you, you’re the best roommate ever.” Finn cried, when Rey slapped him on the back of the head. “Pepperoni only today, for the girl having a bad day.”

“Thank you!”

 

* * *

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Hux asked from his position of lying upside down in a recliner.

“No.” Kylo huffed, repeatedly pushing the sleep button on his phone. It was Saturday evening and after a brief argument, the two men decided to stay in: Kylo because he was exhausted from the past two and a half days recording in the studio. Hux, because he lived to antagonize Kylo, but mostly his girlfriend - and sometimes manager, who was always Kylo’s manager - Phasma, was having some girls night out thing.

“So, you’re just going to silently brood about it?” Hux sneered.

“Don’t I always?”

“Yeah, sure, tell that to our rent deposit we aren’t ever getting back. You want me to list the reasons why?”

“No.”

“You wanna tell me what she did or should I call Phas and ask her? Should I just call the guys and have everyone come over? Axel says he found this new microbrew that’s out of this world and we all need to try it.”

“Fuck his microbrews,” Kylo muttered, making Hux laugh. “She’s just not what I was expecting.”

“Oh no, she’s threatened your delicate sensibilities.” Hux grinned, pushing his legs over so he somersaulted off the chair and sprawled out on the floor.

“Dammit, Hux.” Kylo glared at the man who was his roommate. When he found the place he hadn’t wanted to leave it empty, but didn’t want to sublet it either, so Phasma had stepped in, offering her boyfriend up as a roommate. He wasn’t in the band, but had ensconced himself so firmly in all of their lives, it sometimes felt like he _was_. He wasn’t though, which was good, which meant he wasn’t ever out touring, he was just a middle manager at their record label, First Order. He was also a bit more intense than Kylo tended to be, and incredibly ginger, which Kylo spent plenty of time cracking jokes about. He tolerated him on a good day. Today was not a good day.

“Ohhh, do you _like_ her? Is that what this is about?” 

Kylo rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone. 

“Just record the song, fuck her, and then be on your way. Easy.”

“No, not easy. This is going to sound so ridiculous, and I’m pissed as fuck that you’re the only one here to talk to about it, but she’s not what I was expecting. She just doesn’t give a shit about me? I thought she would be the one trying to get into my pants, after that cover, and then how quickly she accepted this collaboration. She’s just been really professional about all of it and has had some really good suggestions and lines and she’s really cute, and it’s making me crazy!”

“Dude. You’ve barely spent any time with her. This is the funniest thing ever, oh my god. When was the last time you, _Kylo Ren,_ had a crush on anyone?” Hux pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing furiously. “I’m making everyone come over, because I honestly just want you to embarrass yourself when you talk to her next and bring up your _feelings_ , but I’m going to be an adult, right now, before I drink all of the microbrews Axel brings over, and invite people that will not want that for you.”

Kylo chucked a discarded bottle cap at Hux’s head. “Why are we friends?”

“Because you’re jealous of my good looks, and I’m jealous of your swagger, so we make a good team.”

“Hux.”

“You’re welcome. Everyone is on their way and you should get some real advice. I do have one question though. Why don’t you just call her? Woah, wait, hold that thought. Phas sent me something.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, watching Hux shift so he was sitting up against the chair he had vacated minutes prior, the redhead’s fingers danced across the screen. 

“Oh, Christmas came early. Put the Apple TV on. I need to airplay this. You’re a dead man.” Kylo reached across the couch to pick up the remotes and turned everything on. “You should have called her right away after you were rude and kicked her out of the studio.” Hux snickered, as Rey filled the screen.

“Hey everyone!” She smiled into the camera, perched on her bed, eyes a little brighter than usual. “Haaaaappy... Friday? Yeah, Friday. Sorry. I’m recording this on Wednesday and this song is dedicated to two people. One of whom has me in such a rage that I forgot what day I’m supposed to post this on, someone who ordered _another_ Hawaiian pizza, after he promised not to do that, and then he ordered too much beer to try and make up for it.” There was an indignant squak from off camera and Rey pressed a fist against her mouth to laugh. “The other person knows exactly who they are.” She smirked a bit here, her hazel eyes dancing in delight. “I look forward to reading all of your wild speculations in the comments,” she sighed. “Anyway, here’s ‘Wonderwall*.’” The pizza ordering person off camera could be heard groaning. “I know, sorry, the vengeful acoustic meme gods can come for me later if they want. This is ‘King of Anything*.’” Rey took a breath, glancing down as she placed her fingers on the fretboard before launching into the song.

“This is the best. What did you do?” Hux laughed, starting the video over after they sat through it twice. Kylo lurched up from his chair and stalked out of the living room. “If you don’t call her, I’m going to. I need tips on pissing you off!” Hux called after him.

Once in the safety of his own room Kylo paced the length of his bed twice before sinking down onto it. He. Was. Fucked. Two months ago he had been fine. He was working on his solo album and then suddenly he was wondering if love at first sight wasn’t so crazy after all. His entire band had all individually sent him the video, since he was taking a self-proclaimed ‘social media hiatus’ while he worked on his album. He didn’t even finish watching it when he called Phasma, telling her to do whatever she could to get Rey to come and sing on this solo album with him. So naturally, he mucked it all up and had been doing nothing but being mostly rude to her and challenging all of her musical choices. 

Which was such a dick move, especially when he couldn’t even remember a time when he was as excited as Rey was to make music. She was like a breath of fresh air in the studio with him, and maybe he should just quit and they could be a duo act, because there was just _something_ there. 

With an annoyed groan he unlocked his phone, scrolling through his contacts before he could second guess this, probably, terrible decision.

He was ready to bail out, thinking it had been ringing too long, when a voice he was not expecting to hear, finally answered.

“Well, well, well,” the voice taunted. “You see your dad three days this week and call _his_ phone? What about me, Ben? I am your mother.”

“Hi, mom,” Kylo sighed. “I was actually calling about business. Is he there?”

“It’s Saturday, what can’t wait?” Kylo could hear the muffled voice of his father and then rustling, before an entire muffled conversation took place. “I’ll put him on the phone, if you promise to come to brunch tomorrow. I’ve already prepped the french toast. Would you prefer mimosas or bloody marys?”

“Fine. I’ll be there. What time?”

“11, Ben. Don’t bring Hux.” 

Kylo laughed. “I try not to bring him anywhere. He’s like a barnacle though.”

“I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.”

“Love you too, mom.” And then his dad was in his ear. “Hey, uh, could I, if it’s not too much trouble, get Rey’s number?”

“Rey? You want me to give you Rey’s number?”

“Yeah? I have some questions...you know, about our song.”

“Sure, kid, whatever you want.” He sighed and whispered into the phone, “I hope you’re happy, I owe your mom 100 bucks now. I insisted it wasn’t about the girl, but she just made that face. You know the one. Her all knowing smile, one?” Kylo made an affirmative noise. “She’s going to be insufferable tomorrow. Thank’s a lot.”

“Can I just have her number? I’ll deal with mom in the morning.”

“Ben, just, please, don’t be an idiot, like usual.”

“I just want to talk to her about the song, dad.”

“I cannot believe you would lie to me and your mother like that. Ben, I watched the two of you practice on Wednesday. Just do everyone a favor and keep it in your pants until this deal is done.”

“It’s not like that.” Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose as he inhaled sharply. “I don’t want that and I cannot believe we are having this conversation.”

“Yeah, me either. I thought we covered this when you were younger. Look, all I’m going to say about this, is Rey is a good kid. So don’t fuck it up.”

“Thank you for the advice?”

“See you tomorrow,” Han answered instead with a laugh.

“Bye Dad.” He pressed the end call button and then stared down at it for a moment in confusion. He jolted when a message pinged through. Suddenly there it was, Rey’s phone number.

“This is a terrible idea,” Kylo muttered to himself, back up and pacing, thumb poised over the number. “Screw it. What’s the worst thing that can happen?”

“Probably that I nonchalantly drop, to Rolling Stone the next time we’re featured, the knowledge that you talk to yourself while pacing your room. You don’t look so hot dude. Hux said this is about that little hottie you’re doing a song with? What’s her name again?” Axel appeared in his doorway, wicked grin on his face and hand still on the doorknob as he leaned into his room dramatically. Which, was typical Axel, if Kylo was being honest. He was slightly shorter than Kylo, but made up for it in all around bulk. The guy was jacked, with dark hair, a beard, and a disarming smile for a guy who looked like he could take on several MMA fighters at a time.

“Rey. And don’t, with your derogatory comments.”

“I said she was hot.”

“And if I don’t stop you now it devolves into derogatory innuendos no one wants to hear.”

“Screw you, man, my innuendos are always amazing. Anyway, do you want someone who isn’t a ginger pissant to talk to about it?”

“No. I’m going to call her and talk to her about it.”

Axel laughed. “Can I stick around? I’d like to see your not smooth moves in action.”

“Don’t you have microbrews to peddle?”

“Please. Hux, Travis, and Michah are all over it already. I think Phasma is also coming over, after she’s done with her girl gang.” Axel leaned against the door frame and frowned at Kylo. “You gonna call her back if she hangs up? Or are you just going to immediately let her know that your band mates love her latest video and absolutely think you deserved it, even if we don’t know what you did, because we know you?”

“Why am I getting such shitty pep talks tonight?” Kylo grumbled, setting his phone down on his nightstand. “Can you just give me a minute.” He shuffled over to his computer and booted it up. “I have the rough vocals from when we were practicing Wednesday.”

“Nice, love me a sneak peek!” Axel enthused, before launching across the room and landing heavily on Kylo’s bed. “Shit man, how about I take you out instead of this thing with Rey. Your bed is comfy.”

Kylo glared over his shoulder at him. “We get paid the same. How about I just tell you what it is and you get your own.”

“You know it won’t be the same without you,” Axel sighed. “Duuude. Remember our first tour and we all had to share those twin bunks? That’s true love. A spiritual experience. Man, you didn’t even fit. How many times did you fall out into the aisle of the bus?”

“Ugh. Too many to count. Are you ready to listen?”

“Hells yeah. Start it up.” Axel grinned and Kylo hit play before stepping back and letting his vocals begin to fill the room. Kylo drummed his fingers against his thigh as he watched Axel listen.

“I’m going to call it now. Second single.” Axel declared after the song finished. “This is so different and I love it, man. I’m so excited for you, but I also can’t wait for us to record our next album.”

“Thanks.”

“The two of you sound like magic together,” Axel barreled on. “I’m into it. You can hear the sexual tension, which - I know, I know - can absolutely be faked, but I bet you spend time watching her sing. Ooohhh. Let me come to the studio. Who’s playing for you?”

“Uh, we both are. Currently. She’s on guitar and I’m on piano.”

“Does the song really need piano though?”

“It doesn’t sound bad without it, but I’d feel weird if she were the only one playing an instrument on my album.”

“You let her touch your guitar?!” Axel gasped.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Will you let me, if I come in and play?”

“No!”

“Well, can’t blame a guy for trying. I should just order an exact replica.,” Axel teased, making Kylo roll his eyes again. “Just say yes, please? I’m bored and I’m an excellent wing man!”

“You are not, and if you make me regret this decision…”

“You won’t! I swear. You call your girl and I’m going to go grab a beer and then just let me know when and where. Since I’m doing nothing except fielding sponsorship calls.”

“I’ll be out when I’m done,” Kylo called to his back as he shut the door. He picked up his phone and quickly pressed the call button before he could talk himself out of it.

“This is Rey.” She answered after the second ring.

“Hey, Rey it’s me, uh, Kylo, Kylo Ren.” He groaned silently to himself. _Smooth_.

He heard her huff out a laugh. “Thank you for specifying, because as you know, I am acquainted with several people who also have the name Kylo. Hang on a second.” 

He was about to tell her to take as long as she needed when he heard her shouting at someone named Finn to not forget about taking a something, named B.B., out for a walk before someone got back from somewhere. Then a door slammed shut and she was back. 

“If this is about the video, I’m not taking it down. Also, if you’re calling me to fire me or some other bollox, you can just get over yourself, because that song is part mine now and I’ll be damned if I give it to someone as monstrous as you. Also, if there is no apology somewhere within this call you can absolutely piss right off. Also, how did you even get my number?!”

“No, it’s not that,” Kylo laughed. “I actually liked it. I was actually going to order us Hawaiian pizza after we finished recording this song, but I’m glad I now know not to do that.”

“Funny.” She drawled. “I need you to say what you called to say or I’m hanging up on you. You have five seconds to start talking.”

“I have realized, and it has been pointed out _numerous_ times, that I’ve been a little unfair to you. Okay, very. I’ve been a dick and I’m sorry, and that’s usually kind of who I am, but you haven’t deserved any of it. Even if you borrowed our song and made it sound better, and, no, I’m not bitter about it,” Kylo took a breath and waited for Rey to speak. There was silence on the other end and, for a moment, he panicked, pulling the phone away to check that he was still on a call. “Rey?”

“I’m still here. I’m just trying to figure out if that’s your idea of a good apology or not.” She sighed and he could hear her shifting.

Kylo felt his heartbeat in his throat as he waited for her to continue. 

“I will forgive you, if we can actually record on Friday and you deliver a better apology in person.”

“Sure! Oh, but uh, one of my band mates, Axel?”

“I know of him,” Rey interjected.

“He wants to meet you and play guitar for us.”

“What would I do?”

“We would both just sing.”

“Who’s coming in to play the piano?”

“No one? You can tell me I’m wrong? But I think it will sound better with just the guitar.”

“Huh.”

“Do you not like the idea? Or…?”

“Oh. I do like it. I just... I’m trying to figure out if you’re still on the apology train or not.” She paused to grumble something he couldn’t make out before she continued. “I think it’s a good idea.”

Kylo smiled. “Great.” He lapsed into silence, wondering if he should wrap up the call.

Rey cleared her throat. “So, you gonna tell me how you got my number?”

Kylo smothered a laugh at the blatant rage in Rey’s voice. “I got it from my dad.”

“Sure, that makes complete sense beca-”

“Han Solo. He’s my dad.”

“Okay, so I was worried that this was a prank call and you turned it around, but now I’m back to being sure I was right the first time around.”

“You can ask him the next time you see him. It’s true though. I swear.” He heard something crash in the living room. “Look, I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you Friday. I’ll order apology pizza’s after we wrap.”

“Sure. Have a good night, I guess.”

“You too.” The phone beeped three times in his ear. Letting him know that the call had already disconnected. “Could have been worse,” he mused, rolling off of his bed to see what kind of damage had been wrought by his band and roommate.

 

* * *

 

“I cannot believe he wasn’t lying!” Rey fumed from the back seat of Han’s car the following Friday.

“Believe it, sweetheart. Best kept industry secret. We keep up the act of animosity to keep things interesting. His mom and I were disappointed when he signed with our rival agency, but he spent an evening waxing poetically about how it was a good move for him to branch out and not look like he was being favored. Anyway, Poe will have to kill you if you tell anyone.” Han stared at her through the rearview mirror.

“No!” Poe interjected. “No, quit telling people that I will do that! But please don’t tell anyone. Word almost got out a few years ago and it was such a mess. I never want to live through that publicity drama again.” He turned around, slinging an arm over his headrest to get better leverage. “That incident is why I had to go on blood pressure medicine.”

“Good looks and dramatic. You would think Poe was also my son, but he is not.” Han quipped, rolling his eyes.

“Please, I’m way too good looking to be your progeny,” Poe scoffed before looking back at Rey. “You excited?”

“If by excited, you mean that I feel like I could throw up my heart at any minute, then yes.”

“Rey-babe, that is physically impossible.” Poe grinned.

“You know what isn’t physically impossible? Me crushing your instep when we get out of this car if you call me that again.”

“Well. Alright. I’m just going to turn around, and sit in my seat like people who care about safety should, and we are going to pretend this conversation never happened.” Poe rambled, while Rey glared at the back of his head.

“I’m so glad we’re all in great moods today,” Han laughed as he parked the car. “This isn’t going to be tedious at all.”

Rey sighed, rubbing her temples as Poe threw an arm around her shoulders. “You got this, you’ve been practicing, you sound amazing, it will probably be a long day, because recording days typically are, but you’ve got this. Tomorrow you, Finn, and I are going out to dinner to celebrate this milestone moment and it’s going to be great, so if things get rough, just think of all of the amazing food you’re going to eat tomorrow!”

“Thanks, Coach!” Rey taunted as they pushed open the doors.

They hadn’t made two steps inside of the building before a voice boomed. “Rey-babe!” Poe immediately dissolved into guffaws of laughter while Rey turned her murderous gaze onto the person who had called her. She let out an indignant noise of protest as she was scooped up and crushed into a broad chest.

“You can put me down.” She muttered against the soft fabric of his shirt. She released a small breath of surprise as she was immediately dropped. Rey tilted her head back to glare up into the mischievous gaze and wide smile of Axel, lead guitarist and second vocalist of the Knights of Ren. Shifting on her feet she finally found Kylo, standing several feet back and looking slightly panic stricken at the exchange, hands held up, almost as if he had wanted to try to stop it.

“So, I’m Axel. Big fan of your work. And how you turn Kylo into a brooding mess.”

“Yeah, okay. Never call me Rey-babe again.” She squinted as she turned back to look Axel over again.

Axel snorted. “That’s probably not going to happen, because it sounds great, and it suits you.”

“Kind of like how I think it would suit you if my knee managed to lodge parts of you that you probably think are pretty great, way up in your abdominal cavity, if you called me something I asked you not to, again?” Rey smiled disarmingly wide and this time Kylo collapsed into a mess of laughter and Poe kept laughing while Han audibly groaned.

Axel’s smile widened to match hers. “You and I are going to get along _so well_. I love it. Before this day is over I am getting your number and we are going to be best friends, and you’re in luck because I know all of Kylo’s dirty secrets, and they’re honestly worth the most.”

“How much coffee have you had?” Rey asked, leaning back to step around him and closer to Kylo, hoping he would be the better buffer.

“Two cups and I also had a red bull.”

“So a reasonable amount of caffeine for this late hour of seven AM.” Rey drawled, finally stepping behind Kylo. “Why?” She whispered up at him.

“Try living with him.” Kylo countered with a half smile down at her. “If you ever want an alarm clock that is the literal banging of pots and pans together...I will give him to you.”

“Pass.”

“Alright, everyone, stop dicking around out here. We have music to record. Everything is ready in here,” Phasma barked, her head appearing from around the studio door.

“I’d like to be excited, but I’m about to be stuck in a recording booth with a giant bear who thinks calling me ‘Rey-babe’ is cute.” Rey muttered, shuffling her feet.

Kylo laughed, placing a hand on her lower back as he pulled the door open, ushering her in. “I swear he will be mostly professional once we get going.”

“I don’t believe you and you still owe me an apology.” Rey turned to smirk at Kylo.

“Yeah, well, lets record this thing and I’ll see what I can do.” He gave Rey a mirroring smirk and watched her gaze turn pensive.

“I’m not sure how I didn’t see it.” She told him, as they stepped into the recording booth. “Han smiles the same way.”

Kylo’s grin only widened as he watched Rey hop around for a minute before taking a drink of water. Axel finally ambled in, perching himself on his stool off to the left before picking up the guitar. 

“No! I don’t want to sit next to you.” Axel burst out, startling Kylo as he made to sit down on the middle stool. “You’ll kick me if I mess up.”

“I did that _one time_!” Kylo groused. 

“Once was enough! Rey can sit in the middle.”

“Balsy, considering, of the two of us, I _am_ the one who threatened to actually kick you, today.” Rey snarked, hovering near the middle stool as Kylo sighed and took the one on the right before adjusting the mic to his height.

“Yeah, but you’re smaller than he is.”

Poe’s voice suddenly crackled over the intercom. “Yeah, I would love to watch that happen, but I will recommend you don’t let that happen. Rey studied Wing Chun and some Krav Maga, and I’m pretty sure she could take you out with a smile on her face and barely break a sweat.” Rey laughed at Axel’s suddenly stricken face as Kylo choked on a drink of water.

“Poe is exaggerating.” Rey said after a moment of silence, both men staring intently at her.

“Am not!” Came the immediate reply from overhead.

“Whatever.” Rey continued laughing, adjusting her mic a bit. “I’m ready.” She said, looking into the soundbooth where a veritable mish-mash of people were assembled. 

An older man with dark skin and a moustache flashed her a thumbs up. “Great, we’ll start soundcheck in a minute. I’m Lando, by the way. I’ll be in charge on this end of things.” Rey smiled at him, and then did a double take because he was standing now, and she was pretty sure he was wearing a cape of all things. Who even did that anymore?

“Where’s Chewie?” Kylo asked, shifting on his seat, his feet perched on the outside bottom rungs of the stool, his palms gripping the edge of it between his legs.

“He had to take the morning off. Should be here after lunch.” It was Han who answered this time and Kylo and Axel nodded.

“All tuned and ready to go.” Axel said.

“Great, how about you three run through the song together a time or two, since it’s the first time you’re all doing this together, and we’ll run the checks while that happens, then we can start.” Lando was back now. “Whenever you’re ready.”

They all made affirmative noises, and Rey crossed her legs, hooking an ankle around the leg of the stool before turning to look at Axel.

“What?” She asked, finding him staring at her.

“Are you ready?”

“Are you? You open the song, not me.” She then turned to Kylo, who was also staring at her. “Are you ready?” She asked, slightly bewildered by this bizarre exchange.

“Ready if you are.” They nodded once to each other before turning to look at Axel, who started bobbing his head, counting off the beat before playing.

The first play through was rough, but then they hit their stride during the chorus of their second practice run.

“Everything sounds great out here, guys. Ready to record when you are,” Lando called as they finished.

“Pee break!” Axel called, immediately jumping up and sprinting from the room.

“Maybe don’t drink so much coffee next time!” Rey yelled after him, before slipping off of her stool to stretch while drinking some more water.

“We’re going to be in for several more impromptu breaks from him. This is pretty typical. I could tell you some gross studio stories, but I won't.” Kylo drawled, leaning down to grab his own bottle of water.

“Thanks. I’m pretty sure my imagination just did it for me,” Rey complained, her upper lip twisted in disgust.

“I’m sure your imagination can come up with something better.” Kylo teased, turning and deliberately stretching, making sure his shirt rode up a few more inches than it needed to.

Rey’s eyes widened in shock before turning to look into the sound booth, but no one was paying them any attention; all wrapped up in what looked like a heated debate. “What are you doing?” Rey hissed through clenched teeth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kylo replied with a tight smile, standing up now, scratching at his lower stomach before letting his fingers dip just below the waistline of his dark jeans. 

“I’m ignoring you until this is over, because I am not getting into this in here.”

“What do you think you’d be getting into, Rey?”

“No! Nope, I’m not letting you bait me into that line.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’m starting to see you have _quite_ the imagination.” Kylo’s smile was positively feral at this point. Rey glared at him for a moment longer before sitting back down with a huff.

“What’s wrong Rey?” Kylo was creeping closer to her.

“I’m ignoring you.”

“You aren’t very good at it.” He laughed.

Just then Axel burst back into the room and stared at the two of them. “Hey you two! Having fun without me?”

“The most fun!” Rey bit out, leaning away from Kylo to roll her eyes at no one in particular.

The three of them got settled once more and Rey swallowed thickly after Lando came on and said they were going to start recording. _No fucking pressure._ Rey didn’t understand why she was so nervous. This was not her first time recording anything. Nor was it her first time in a studio recording music. She pushed down the implication that it was because of Kylo, and she wanted this to be perfect for his solo album. Because she knew if she let herself wander down that path and all of the pressure on it she was actually going to vomit all over the really interesting carpet. They ran through this two times already, the fact that all of the mics were live now was not a big deal. At all.

By the time they broke for lunch Rey felt like she had been singing for days, not hours, and gods, after lunch they wanted to do some localised solo vocals. Kylo, Rey and Axel were told to head on up to the lunchroom, while the sound booth crew stayed to listen back to a few things. Rey also suspected it had something to do with the massive amounts of Thai food that had been delivered and they were trying to hide it. Like it wasn’t obvious.

“Running those vocals is such a dumb idea.” Axel grumbled, walking behind Rey. “This sounds better when you’re singing together, they should keep the dynamic, and also, fuck atuotune, because the two of you sounded fucking flawless on that last take, and if that isn’t the one you end up with I will do something stupid and drastic that I haven’t decided on yet. Wait. I will record a video and post it online of Rey taking me out.”

“That will be the shortest video ever. They got rid of Vine ages ago, you know.” Rey shrugged. 

“Is it too soon to tell you that I love you?” Axel asked, trying to throw and arm around Rey while Kylo glared daggers at him and Rey dodged him.

“I’ve changed my mind. I’ll make sure the video is longer than thirty seconds and it becomes uncomfortable to watch. So maybe two minutes. Because you seem like such a glutton for punishment.” Rey quickly ducked in front of Kylo. “Why are there so many stairs in this building?” She asked, sighing as she continued up the next flight towards the lunch room. “I just want to eat.”

“We’re almost there, then you can enjoy as many fruit cups as you want.”

“Yay.” Rey spun a finger in the air before launching herself at the door to the lunchroom floor.

The three of them quickly filed into the short line and each grabbed a tray. Rey did actually end up with three fruit cups, as well as a plate of chicken with some steamed broccoli then grabbed some tea with copious amounts of honey in it to drink. After paying she paused for a moment, considering waiting on the guys, but then opted not to, striding quickly towards a corner booth situated along the wall of floor to ceiling windows.

She had her tea cupped between her palms, sipping at it as she stared outside, when another tray thunked down across from her.

“You still owe me that apology...and pizza.” She added after a beat.

“What if I got you an apology pizza.”

Rey nodded, smiling slightly as she turned to look at Kylo. “Food is the fastest way to win me over.”

“Then it’s settled. Apology pizzas after we’re done. You’ve been amazing today.” He enthused, leaning over to grab a napkin. He took a deep breath, then sucked his lips between his teeth for a moment, almost looking as if he was biting back what he wanted to say. “And, I am sorry. For what I said, and just my general attitude. You didn’t deserve it and I didn’t mean it. I wouldn’t get you kicked off of this song. It’s my fault you’re on it, so it would be really stupid to get rid of you when I definitely wrote the rough ideas of this with your voice in mind.” Kylo had spent the entirety of his small speech staring intently at his own plate of chicken and wringing the napkin in his fingers. He kept staring at it after he finished and it wasn’t until Rey didn’t say _anything_ that he finally looked up and found her staring at him, mouth slightly parted in shock, eyes wide and a light blush staining her cheeks. “Ah, so you can do speechless.” He tried to joke.

“Are you serious right now?” she asked, slightly breathless.

“Yes. Of course. I watched your video and I loved it. I believe my exact instructions to Phasma were to do and pay whatever it took to have you come sing with me.”

“This is unbelievable. Well, not as unbelievable as finding out The Ellen Show called me while I was at work, but close.” She tried to joke with a shrug and not act like he had completely pulled the rug out from under her feet with that tidbit of knowledge.

“Rey. Once this song is out, and your album is out, people are going to be begging to write songs for you. I promise.”

Rey nodded as Kylo kept looking at her. It was intense and warm and she honestly didn’t want to overanalyze it right now, because this was shaping up to be a mess, with feelings possibly becoming involved, and she did not want or need that right now, but oh, how she wanted it. She cleared her throat when he still didn’t break eye contact. “You still owe me pizzas.” A terrible attempt to halt the conversation.

Kylo leaned back and laughed, making Rey relax slightly as she started eating her fruit.

Axel appeared, as if out of thin air, and Rey pretended not to see the nod and wink he tossed at Kylo as he slid into the booth with them.

“Can you believe they tried to argue with me, that stacking five hamburger patties on top of each other is _not_ a hamburger, and I had to pay for five burgers?” he groused, pressing his hand firmly down onto the mountain of meat. 

Both Rey and Kylo looked at it before looking at each other, blandly answering “Yes” together. 

“Boooooo.” Axel moaned around a bite.

Lunch passed quickly, with Axel spending a decent amount of the time telling ridiculous band stories, with Kylo pitching in to help round a few of them out. Rey could feel the bundle of nerves, that had never quite gone away, start to relax. There always seemed to be serious media drama around The Knights of Ren, but Rey was pretty sure they were just a goofy, dysfunctional family.

“Allow me to take your tray,” Axel offered. “Since you’ve got real work to do later.”

“Whatever. I can’t be bribed into beating you up.”

“We shall see, my fair lady. We shall see!” He called over his shoulder.

“I really cannot tell if he’s being serious about this or not,” Rey complained to Kylo, walking next to him as he had to throw out his own trash.

“He is. Don’t give him the satisfaction.”

“I wasn’t going to. Would be funny though,” she mused. “He’s just so _big_. Like comically so. Then I’m just me. I mean, I’m not that small. I look small next to you though, and basically microscopic next to Axel.”

“It would be funny,” Kylo conceded with a nod. 

Axel appeared between them, wedging himself in and throwing his burly arms around each of them. “Alright, you crazy kids! Let's finish this session up! Drinks are on me after!”

“Stop yelling in our ears,” Kylo growled, nudging at Axel with his shoulder.

“Please,” Rey muttered in agreement. “I can’t though.”

“Uh, excuse me? No one ever turns down a chance to hang out and drink with the Knights of Ren.”

“Ohhhh. Then it’s going to make me even more satisfied to keep telling you ‘no’”

“Not even one drink? It’s a Friday. We can go back to Kylo’s place so you don’t even need to be seen out with us.”

“Why would I care about that?” Rey asked, baffled. “No.”

“Why not? Just invite all of your friends over too!”

“Do you normally invite people you don’t know to people's houses you don’t actually live in?”

Kylo and Axel both answered together, one sounding decidedly less thrilled about it than the other: “Yes.”

“I’ll text them and ask.” Rey eventually conceded, as they stepped back into the studio. She ignored Axel’s wild fist pumping as he practically danced into the recording booth.

“You don’t have to come, I won’t be offended.” Kylo offered.

“I just really enjoy telling Axel ‘no’ because he’s being a pain in the arse. Besides, how else will I get my pizza? ”

“I can have it delivered to the studio.”

“And run the risk of having to share with those sharks? When they couldn’t even share their Thai food?” Rey gestured at the glass door of the sound booth where the crew was busy cleaning up take out boxes.

“You’re right. We wouldn’t want to share with them.”

“Who said I was sharing with you?”

“Touche, what can I do to get you to share?” Kylo’s voice dropped as his hand reached out towards her. She stopped as his fingers brushed her own as they stood together in the small hallway that separated the sound booth from the recording booth, leaving them hidden from view. His gaze was intense as he looked down at her. “You’re blushing again.”

“Am I?” Rey asked, laughing weakly, immediately breaking eye contact, gaze catching on his lips for a moment before staring at the logo on his shirt. She cleared her throat. “I’ll think of something.” She told him, looking back up to meet his stare. “Now. Let’s finish this song.” She had her phone out moments later, her fingers flying across the screen as they stepped through to the booth. “Do you have a pool?” she frowned down at her phone before looking to Kylo.

“You bet he does!” Axel practically shouted from the other side of the room.

“Thank you for answering questions about my own home, Axel.” Kylo grunted, sitting on his stool as Rey started typing again.

“No problem, man.” He flashed a thumbs up, and Kylo rolled his eyes.

Rey shoved her phone back into her purse and tossed it to the floor by her stool before sitting down. “We’ll be there. There will be four of us? Currently four, subject to change.”

“Rey-babe, this is super informal. People just show up.” Axel told her, checking the tuning on the guitar while they waited.

Kylo watched Rey’s eyes light up with glee as she spun herself on her stool, her right leg kicking out and catching Axel in the mid-thigh. “Mother FUC- OW! Rey! What the hell!”

“I did warn you it would suck.” Poe’s laughing voice crackled overhead. “Passing the mic to Lando.”

“Rey, we want to run your solo in the second chorus, and then if we could also do the post chorus where just you sing ‘I can feel it in my body’? Then we will go from there. Kylo, just sit tight for now.”

“You got it.” He flashed a thumbs up and settled in to wait. Rerunning small parts of songs was the worst part of it, and he was more than happy to sit out on it for as long as possible.

It was seven when Lando was satisfied he had everything he needed and let them know they were done for the day and could expect the rough cut early next week as everyone gathered in the sound booth, shaking hands on a day well spent.

“I’ll text you my address, just drop by whenever. Pizza will be waiting. Hawaiian right?” Kylo teased.

Rey laughed, pushing him away from where he was walking next to her. “I’ll eat anything but that. I just like to give Finn a hard time, it’s almost the only pizza he will eat, and I don’t hate it, there’s just other pizzas out there that I very much miss eating.”

“Finn is the guy that was in the background of the video? He’s your boyfriend?”

“Finn is my roommate, and my best friend, and are you trying to figure out if I’m dating anyone, Kylo Ren?”

“What if I am?”

“Then I’d tell you that I’m single, and I will see you tonight to collect on my apology pizza, and that thing you’re going to give me to get a slice of it.” She nudged him with her hip this time and turned to wave goodbye to Axel who was wisely trailing behind them by several feet, nursing his bruised thigh and ego.

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” Kylo asked, stopping at his car while Rey continued on, walking backwards to Han’s.

“No.” Rey winked before turning to jog the rest of the way to where Han and Poe were waiting. Poe said something he couldn’t hear, but it made Rey throw her head back and laugh as she slid into the back seat of the car.

“Damn, if I ever look as dopey as you do right now when I fall in love, you have my permission to get Rey to punch me in the face.” Axel smiled at Kylo, imitating his apparent doe eyed expression while he leaned on the hood of the car.

“That is not - just get in the damn car. We need to go get stuff for this party.”

“Sure man, whatever you say. Oh! Hey, can we swing by Brew Haus on Houston Ave? They’ve got that microbrew I love, plus we can pick up some growlers and kegs or whatever.”

“How big of a party do you plan to throw at my house?” Kylo asked, igniting the engine with a roar before peeling out of the parking lot.

“Fine, just growlers, no kegs.” Axel huffed.

It was almost nine by the time Rey and her friends showed up at Kylo’s house. The door swung open before she could knock.

“I knew you would make it! Come on in. Hello friends of Rey. I am Axel, and I am here to assist with all of your party needs. Everyone gets their own growler of beer; the catch is you need to try out my favorite microbrew and tell me how you feel about it. If you hate it. No growler.”

“What’s to stop us from lying to you?” Finn asked, crossing his arms with a smirk while Rey and Poe rolled their eyes.

“Crap.”

“Also, were you just standing at the door watching for us?” Rose, the shortest of the group shoved her bangs out of her eyes to look up at him. “That’s really creepy.”

“Oh my god! Let them in the door!” A nasally voice called, a pale hand wrapped itself around Axel’s shoulder and tugging him back. “I’m Hux. Welcome to my house.”

“I’m sorry, Hugs, was it?” Poe asked, leaning over Rey’s shoulder.

“Hux.”

“Okay, Hugs, got it.”

“HUX. H - U - X.” He released a sharp sigh while pulling Axel completely from the doorway. “Whatever, just come in and don’t be dicks.”

“I’m Poe, by the way. This is a pretty nice place you’ve got here.” Poe continued on, wedging between Finn and Rey to enter the house first. “I thought Kylo lived here though.”

“Oh, he does. Roommates.”

“In a house this big? He only has _one_ roommate?”

“Poe! Quit being annoying.” Rey cut in.

“Rey, you know he can’t help it, that is literally his default setting.” Finn teased, stepping back to allow Rey, and their other friend, Rose, to enter the house before him. “Also, I’m Finn, this is Rose.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Hux sneered before turning away and disappearing around the corner.

“Great! Let’s head to the bar.” Axel cheered, trying to toss an arm around Rey, who ran forward out of the way. His hand landed on Poe instead. “Oh, hey man. You were so right, earlier. You should see the size of the bruise on my leg!”

“Rey?” Rose asked from beside Finn.

Poe laughed. “Oh yeah. It was amazing. Anyway, I believe the gentleman said something about drinks.”

 

* * *

 

Rey turned the same corner Hux had and found herself in a large living room, a bar running the length of the far wall, she waved hello to Phasma, who was seated on a couch, her long legs stretched out before her, a bottle of beer dangling from her hand while watching a card game take place around the coffee table between Hux, and who Rey recognized as the other two Knights of Ren, Travis and Micah. 

Micah looked up at her entrance and gave her a small smile and a wave. “We going to get to hear you sing your song tonight?”

“Oh! Uhm, that’s not completely up to me? Would you really want to?”

“Hell yeah! We’ve all listened to your practice vocals from the other week. I would not say no to a live demo. Oh! Wait, no, don’t skip me! I want three cards.” He slammed three cards from his hand down onto the table. “I cannot believe you would try to cheat like that, Travis. I was talking to Rey.”

“So what? It’s not my fault you were distracted.” Travis rolled his eyes to the ceiling before giving Micah his requested cards. “You wanna play a hand, Rey? I’m Travis, by the way.”

“I know, but it’s nice to meet you. And maybe? We’ll see, I’m not that great at it.” She told him with a small shrug.

“Even better, because we are also all terrible at this game. We play for snacks, so don’t worry about losing money. We once played with money and we were all so bad we each ended up losing and gaining back what we started with.”

“That seems statistically hard to do.” Rey frowned.

“Oh, well, yeah, we were all incredibly drunk. That might have factored in.” Travis flashed a smirk a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Pizza’s in the kitchen, tell your friends, if they ever escape the clutches of Axel.” He waved towards the kitchen while his gaze traveled to the bar. Finn, Poe and Rose were each leaning against it, while Axel was behind it, wildly waving a bottle of what she thought was the microbrew he wouldn’t shut up about. Whatever he was saying, it was animated, and Rose at least looked enthused.

Rey smiled, watching them for a moment longer before turning to enter the kitchen, where she immediately balked at the sight of that met her eyes. “So does your kitchen match your guitar, or is it the other way around?” Rey asked, eyes traveling over the black countertops and cabinets while all of the accents were done up in silver.

Kylo looked up from his phone for a moment, smirking before turning back to type something on it. “Which answer would offend you less?”

“I don’t know how to answer that.” Rey stepped to the large center island where ten pizza boxes were stacked, a pile of plates sitting next to them. “Is this a challenge? I could probably eat two.”

“Bullshit.” Kylo said, making Rey jump, because he had managed to silently come up behind her, his mouth resting close to the shell of her ear.

“Finn can vouch for me.” Rey took in a shuddering breath and let her fingers find the lid of the top box.

“You don’t want that one. It’s Hawaiian.” Kylo teased, reaching around her and pulling that box from the top of the stack before tossing it down to the end of the island. He popped the lid open on the next one and hummed. “There we go, pepperoni.” He settled his chin on her shoulder, letting his hands come to rest on her waist. “Now, I believe I owe you something.”

“You do.” Rey smiled and spun to face him, leaning back so she could look up at him. “Although, I think you bought more than enough pizza to circumvent trying to steal a slice of mine.”

“We could share.” Kylo offered, lowering his face, his nose brushing up against Rey’s. She sucked in another breath, her eyes fluttering for a moment before closing completely. “You were amazing today, I know I said that earlier, but I meant it.” Kylo said, making Rey’s eyes snap open. “Would you consider working with me again? I will do an unseemly amount of begging if you try to say no.” His voice was soft and low now, his thumbs having snuck under the hem of her shirt to trace blazing paths across her skin. Rey shivered and tilted her head back, biting her lip, smirking as she watched Kylo’s eyes fall to look at them. “Rey.”

“Yes?”

“Name your price.” He whispered, his left hand coming up to cup her face while his thumb traced the line of her lower lip.

“For the pizza or working with you again?” She asked, leaning into his hand, shivering in delight at the feel of his calluses skating across her cheek before his fingers carded into her hair. He frowned for the briefest of moments before Rey moved, surging up onto her toes to meet his mouth softly with her own. It was a quick peck and she backed away quickly, meeting Kylo’s slightly surprised gaze. “Is that okay?” She asked quietly, her eyes dancing. 

“No.” Kylo pulled her closer, letting his right hand drift around to settle at the middle of her back. “I don’t think you charged enough.” Then he was leaning back down while Rey moved onto her toes again, her hands moving up, up up, before her fingers tangled in his hair. She let out a soft sigh at the feel of it, and Kylo used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue darting out to lick at her lip. Rey opened to him immediately, and Kylo released a low groan, stepping forward causing Rey’s back to meet the edge of the island. “Sorry.” Kylo muttered, before sliding his hand further up her back to provide a small cushion. Rey smiled against his mouth before using his hair to pull him back to her. 

There was the sound of glass breaking from the living room, quickly followed by several people swearing before the sound of more glass breaking. Kylo reluctantly pulled away from Rey, his eyes dark and breaths coming in short pants. He took her in, hair mussed, lips red and shining while her eyes danced with mischief and lust. She ran her fingers through his hair one more time before sinking back to stand with both heels firmly planted on the ground again.

“I’d say that would get you one slice of pizza.” Rey smirked, just as Finn entered the kitchen, hands gingerly carrying several broken bottle pieces. 

He stopped short when he saw them before frowning. “What-up you two?” He asked slowly, eyes casting around for a trashcan. Kylo rolled his eyes and moved to the end of the counter, pressing on the door before it popped open, a trash can on a track sliding out.

“Discussing the terms of our pizza sharing agreement.” Rey answered blandly. Picking up a plate and pulling out two slices of pepperoni, before going back to put two more slices on her plate.

“I am so glad you said that.” Finn sighed, dropping the bottles in with the sound of more glass shattering. He turned to Rey and nodded. “I just made so much fucking money.” He laughed before striding to the doorway. “They were totally making out you guys, and then tried to lie about it.”

Someone shouted ‘Fuck you’ at Finn while the rest of the room erupted into a mix of applause and wolf whistling.

“Rey wasn’t lying.” Kylo drawled, snaking an arm around Rey’s waist as she stuffed a massive bite of pizza into her mouth while blushing. “We agreed earlier that I’d pay a price for sharing pizza - that price just happened to be an excellent kiss.” He continued with a shrug.

Rey’s eyes widened before shoving even more pizza into her mouth, making Finn laugh. “Yeah, I don’t care. I still won.” He leaned onto the island and lazily flicked open the pizza box Kylo had tossed there minutes earlier. “Hell yeah, Hawaiian! You’re alright, Kylo. I’ll let you stick around.”

“Uhhh, thank you?” 

“Anytime. So. Rose wants to hear this song of yours. And I honestly think we should do it sooner rather than later, because Axel hasn’t shut up about how much you two eyefuck when you sing it.” Finn looked between the two of them and winked at Rey. “Oooo, if looks could kill, Peanut. Anyway, I’m going to take all of this pizza into the living room, you two kids come on out when you’re ready, but you know, just know that if you take too long, we will absolutely assume things. Poe will probably try to come watch.”

Rey finally laughed at that, putting her plate down and stepping out of Kylos arms to go to the refrigerator. 

“Sure, just help yourself Rey.” Kylo told her after she opened the door.

“I mean, your tongue was just in my mouth? So, I think I will.” Rey smiled at him from around the door and Finn laughed. “Weren’t you leaving, Peanut?” She asked, still smiling.

“Yes ma’am. I certainly was on my way out!” 

Rey watched him go as she twisted open the cap on the bottle of water. “Do you mind if I find a way to throw Axel into the pool later?” She asked, surprising a laugh from Kylo.

“Do you mind if I help?” He stepped towards her, his hands finding their way around her waist again.

“I’d honestly be offended if you didn’t.” Rey leaned into Kylo, extending her arm to put the water bottle down on the counter. “Do you wanna make out some more?” 

“Gods yes.” Kylo muttered, pulling her flush against him, their lips finding one anothers once more as Rey laughed softly into the kiss. He pulled away to pepper kisses along her jaw. “Then after, we’re going to sing our song for the jerks we call friends, then we’ll throw Axel into the pool.” 

Rey moaned softly as his teeth grazed along her neck. “And after that?” She breathed.

“So greedy.” Kylo huffed a laugh into her shoulder, pressing a kiss there over her shirt. “Then after, we can do whatever you want, on the condition that we can do a song together for your album.”

Rey pulled away from him with a gasp, pressing her hands against his chest to keep him away. “Do you really mean that?”

Kylo laughed. “Rey. Oh my god, you have no idea. Before I called you to apologize I spent more time than I’m going to admit thinking about a way for us to just be a duo.”

“That’s a stupid idea.”

“I know. Because you deserve to have an incredible career of your own, and recognized for your own incredible talent.” He cleared his throat. “I might be an incredibly selfish man, but I want nothing more than to watch you flourish. I’m going to buy all of your merch and just be an unbearable fan.”

He smiled almost sheepishly at Rey before bringing his hand up, swiping a thumb under her eye. “Sorry. That was just really sweet of you to say, and I wasn’t expecting it.” She laughed. “How many music projects do you want going at one time? You would do nothing but tour if you had your band, your solo act and a duo with me.”

“See, that’s where it’s genius. I can be all of my opening acts on the road!” 

Rey tilted her head back and laughed before wrapping her arms around his broad chest, tucking her head under his chin. Kylo wrapped his own arms around her in return. “That’s such a shit idea.” Rey muttered, finding herself content against his chest. “Okay, let’s go sing, one of us might need to play.”

“Axel can absolutely play shit faced, but you’re right. I’ll do it, just to switch things up a bit.”

“Bull. You just want to play your sexy looking guitar in front of me.”

“I did not say I didn’t have ulterior motives.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting his hands skim down her arms before he twined his fingers through hers. “Let’s go do this. It’s rude to keep an audience waiting. Plus, who knows what other kind of weird bets they’ve placed by now.” They strolled out into the living room, hand in hand and everyone cheered. “We’re here to sing and eyefuck for you.” Kylo jeered at everyone. Axel let out a ‘whoop whoop’ then fell off of his chair laughing when Rey launched herself at Kylo’s torso, the two of them tumbling onto a couch. “I was kidding! Ah! Sorry!” 

Rey leaned over him. “You better be.” She smirked, skating her hand down his chest, giving his side a quick pinch before getting off of him and striding to the bar, where Finn handed her a bottle of beer.

Kylo grunted, getting up from the couch, before picking up his guitar that sat perched near the TV. He settled on the arm of the couch and started tuning. “Someone play me an E.” Travis and Micah both pulled their phones out, bringing up an app before they both began frantically pressing the button that played an E. “Oh my god you guys.” Kylo laughed, but found the right note before moving onto the other strings. “Ready?” he asked the room at large, but his eyes met Rey’s for his answer. Everyone cheered yes at him, making Rey laugh before giving him a nod. “Alright then. Current working title is ‘Raincoat’*.”

He cleared his throat, fingers moving over the fretboard, finding the notes and starting the song. 

_‘I see you lightin' up your cigarette_

_Does it burn you like you burn me?’_

Rey smiled, taking a final sip of beer before coming in on the chorus with him.

‘ _I feel it in my body when you're around_

_And we both have somebody bringing us down_

No _you ain't like nobody, nobody_

_I feel it in my body’_

They moved through the song, voices blending in harmony the way they had been all day, neither of them showing the strain of it though. Kylo found himself actually watching Axel through some of the song, since he never had a chance to gauge him beyond comments while in the studio. Axel flashed him a grin as he swayed from side to side. The bridge came sooner than Kylo expected, even though he knew when it was coming, and then the final chorus, Rey hitting all of her notes perfectly before he sang the outro on his own.

‘ _You forgot your raincoat’_ He let his hand settle across the strings of the guitar to cut off the sound and sighed.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say. What. The Fuck.” Travis spoke up into the silence. “That was freaking amazing! I feel like I just got pregnant listening to you guys sing together. Sing another song! I need to be sure!”

Rey burst out into peals of laughter while Rose fell into Rey’s lap with a squeal of delight.

“One song only, we sing more, it turns into a concert, and we would have to charge.” Kylo told the room, placing his guitar back on it’s stand. “Let’s eat, then go swimming.”

“It’s dark out.” Poe cast his gaze to the window.

Hux scoffed. “Please, like we don’t have lights outside and in the pool? What do you think we are, savages?”

Micah shuffled to the bar, where Finn had placed the towering boxes of pizza. “Where are the plates?”

“In the kitchen, I’ll get them.” Rey said, standing. “I left my own plate in there, two birds one stone and all of that.” 

“You started eating without us?” Poe yelled at her back.

“Have you met me?” Rey called back over her shoulder with a laugh. 

Pizza was consumed, and Axel was accidentally on purpose pushed into the pool before most of the party jumped in after him.

Rey sat at a large glass table, feet pulled up on the the cushion of the chair while her wet hair dripped down her shoulders. Two bottles of water were sat on the table with a small thud. “Thanks.” She smiled, picking up the one closest to her as Kylo settled on the chair next to her, turning it so he could prop his feet up on the one she was on. “What time is it?”

“Almost midnight, I think.” He answered, leaning forward to grab his own bottle, opening it and drinking half in one long gulp. “So, you wanna do dinner tomorrow?”

She shook her head. “I can’t, celebratory dinner with Poe and Finn, but you’re more than welcome to come with us.”

“They wouldn’t mind?”

“Nah, only if we started making out at the table.”

“What about in the car?” He asked, making Rey laugh and turn her own chair. Kylo lifted his legs to allow it, before settling them back down near her thighs as Rey’s own toes settled in his lap. “That’s not a ‘no’.” his grin was teasing as one of his large hands settled on her feet, his thumb sliding up her arch of one with slight pressure.

“It wasn’t a no.” Her grin matched his own as she watched his hand work. “So Axel has been thrown into the pool, which means we should discuss doing a song for my album?”

“Sure. You wanna do it?”

“Do you? Wait, is this all the discussion we’re going to have?” Rey frowned.

Kylo chuckled lowly while putting his water down to use both hands to massage Rey’s feet. “I do want to work with you again. We can have a discussion, but we won’t be able to really get into it until I’m done in the studio again, I’m basically booked for the next month to work.”

“I’m busy too, thank you. What about weekends?”

“I thought we could maybe go out. Or stay in, but not work.” He winked at her, and Rey shifted her feet, moving to climb into his lap, draping her arms around his shoulders. “Or we could stay here. Forever.”

“Slightly impractical, but I don’t hate it.” Rey told him with a shrug, making him laugh against her collarbone.

His fingers skittered up her spine over her damp shirt before coming to rest on her neck, thumbs running a line under her jaw. “So dinner with your friends tomorrow, you feel brave enough to do brunch with my family on Sunday?”

“You do know I actually know both of your parents, right? Your dad is my manager, and you mom is a saint who keeps him in line.” Rey and Kylo shared a laugh. “It’s not too soon?”

“It’s just the best french toast you’ll ever have and as many mimosas as you want. You guys can talk shop, and I’ll pretend to not listen, because, you know, competing labels.”

Rey scrunched up her nose. “I’ll let you know tomorrow?”

“I can live with tomorrow.” He let his gaze drift around his back yard. Most people had gone in, but Poe and Finn were sitting across from each other on the other side of the pool, Rose curled up and asleep between them. “It’s Ben, by the way.” He said, looking back at Rey.

“It’s been what? A nice night?” Rey asked, tilting her head back to look at the stars.

Kylo chuckled, and pulled her head back down to look at her. “No, my name, my real name is Ben. Ben Solo.” He watched a slow easy smile spread across her features.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ben Solo.” She whispered, leaning in close. “But your dad already told me your real name.”

“Of course he did.” Ben said with a huff, tilting his head just slightly to capture Rey’s lips in a gentle kiss. “Would it be crazy if I told you I already have an idea for our next song?” he asked, his lips close enough to still be ghosting against Rey’s.

“It would only be crazy if you _didn’t_ share your idea. Later though. For the moment, I’d like you to shut up and kiss me some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> *[Take it all back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZXU3vzAmhE) \- Judah and the Lion  
> *[ Wonderwall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7I1nCcwJP0) \- Oasis  
> *[King of Anything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eR7-AUmiNcA) \- Sara Bareilles  
> *[Raincoat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bo2JbpdlGl8) \- Timeflies (Acoustic)  
>   
> The title for this story was taken from a quote by Jack Kerouac: "The only truth is music."
> 
> Feel free to come find me on [Tumblr](http://hellomelusine.tumblr.com)


End file.
